The Feelings From My Heart
by Ms. Smiley Kills Your Dreams
Summary: Nagi did something. Words came and entered the blonde's ears and now he is going to fix it. How? Certainly not the way he intended. Read & Review! (First story! Very proud of it though. I do need some criticism though. Heh.) Nagi's point of view. ((Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, but the plot comes from me.))


Nagi regretted it more than you could ever imagine.

He wasn't sure how it ever had happened, but somehow, just somehow, this single moment and those single words had put that hurt and angry face over her gorgeous features.

He didn't mean it at all and he knew it. He didn't mean for those words to come out; for them to hurt her. Now he felt a stab of pain as he watched her dash away from him, calling out her name as he ran after her.

She didn't run fast on her adoring short legs. They were meant for her beauty, but not for such exercise that his legs could take. But the only problem that seemed to be was his tears. He apologized more than he thought he ever could and his heart pained him with every five-letter word that came out.

It was in the way, his tears. He raised an arm, wiping the salty blobs of water on the sleeve of his school blazer as he continued after her. But he had to stop, or he might have run into something while running. From this, Rima was only getting farther...

...And that aggravated Nagihiko more than you would imagine.

He grew a face of annoyance and began to run as a scream of words burst from his lips-

"Rima Mashiro, I said I'm sorry!"

At that string of words, the petite blonde looked back in shock at him over her shoulder.

At this turn, she missed the crack her feet stood at and her expression shifted fast as she tumbled forwards.

But Nagi was faster, his swift legs kicking out far and landing as he dashed towards her. He came up behind her, his arm scooping around her small waist and pulling her to him-

In a flash, they collapsed in a thud, catching the empty air's attention as they fell in a heap. Nagi felt the pain surging through his body, but he couldn't move any of it out of his own cowardice fear. He felt Rima's small hands gently - which was odd for the "Ice Queen" to do - move his arm off of her and she moved off easily, as if not to hurt him.

He could practically hear three things: her breathing, her movements, and his heartbeat. She didn't seem calm, but that was another irregularity for the Ice Queen. She had sat down beside him and gently had put his head on her lap, hands still staying as if to comfort him. But, ohh, were they not. All they caused were his heartbeat to quicken and he could hear that clearly in their silence.

Then he ignored his heartbeat, having been annoyed by its fan-girling to Rima's soft, gentle skin brushing his own. He felt her quickened breath float over his skin as she came closer and closer until her shivering, yet soft, lips brushed his forehead. Words whispered from her lips gently in a shaky breath he felt,

"Nagi... I'm so sorry... I-... I'm so... so selfish..." She said them quickly, before lips firmly pressed against the skin on his forehead. He felt his heart quicken, but that wasn't what he was paying attention to.

Before she had moved her lips from his forehead, he had felt the silky wetness of a hot tear laid itself on the bottom of his cheek. It wasn't his; he knew that for sure, so was she...?

Indeed she was, he concluded as more tears drifted onto his face and rolled down. His heart snapped itself in half at the sound of her soft sobbing; reminding him that it was his fault.

With as much effort as he could possibly muster up, a painful look reaching his face as he pushed himself up and his arms around her. His lips met her ear as she froze on the spot, tears still dripping as he murmured into her ear, "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Her head met with his chest as he carefully pushed it there. She shook her head, her adoring little hands straining to push away so she could look him in the eye and tell him it was her own. But he refused to let her tell so. After all, it's not like he was trying to make her do so. Nagi kept a hand supporting her back and the other in her gorgeous blonde hair to keep her cherry-blossom-scented self to him.

"Rima-chan, hush; it's okay." He whispered lightly to her. His body ached from all his movements and his only slight expressions of pain had been noticed by the certain blonde. She gave a sad look of regret as she calmed down and she, after wanting to do so for so long, wrapped her short arms around his waist and scrunched up her small face with sadness.

She murmured it out to him, her head tilted so his shirt wouldn't muffle the sound, "But... but it is my fault. Fuji- Nagihi- Nagi, I'm making you feel pain right now, aren't I?" She looked up at him with those honey eyes of hers and he met her gaze in a second.

"Please," He begged, sadness reaching his face as he moved a hand to grab her chin gently to pull it upwards to him, "don't ever think you're making me feel pain. Yes, you caused me many different types, but-"He looked into her eyes, having lowered his body to be level with her head as they grew only inches apart."- heartache was the most affecting."

"Why,"She asked simply, her cheeks pink and her brows furrowed as she stared into his beautiful eyes."Why was that the most affective?"

He smiled lightly, his eyes watching her alluring lips before glancing back up to her drowning eyes."Because, Rima-chan, you always make me fall deeper and deeper in love with you."

Then he closed his eyes and leaned in, his hand reassuring that her lips were still there. He felt surprised when she suddenly moved his hand away and panicked for a second, but it all disappeared when she grabbed both sides of his face and put their lips together, matching them like two fitting puzzle pieces.


End file.
